federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18271-18390 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2388. *CP - July, 2388 *CP - September, 2388 Earth Plots First Week Meeting on the beach, DRAKEN LIU and NOAH ALMIN talk about their respective families and the idea that going into school they are going to be friends. Second Week Waking in the middle of the night, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA are worried about ELLIANA DHAJA who continues to have nightmares about what happened to her in July with the temporal kidnapping. Kitaan suggests maybe they could go to Bajor early and spend more time with N’lani’s family before the wedding. Cardassia Plots First Week Having a dinner out, TARA has BASTIN LAKAT over and they talk about each other. While it is awkward and he is trying, when she brings up a lot of heavy personal stuff, he is unable to comfort her how she needs it. Second Week Preparing to be gone soon, TARA VONDREHLE has BASTIN LAKAT over for some ‘goodbye pan’ since they will be parting ways. He asks her not to go but she explains she has to and he is welcome to visit her if he would like on Bajor. Third Week Arriving to the planet, ZAYN VONDREHLE has come up with the idea of presenting TARA VONDREHLE with an annulment. They talk, for the first time in person, since they separated and she agrees to the deal. Bajor Plots First Week Still celebrating his birthday, MARCUS WOLFE gets BENJAMIN WOLFE to stay up with him and play the next installment of their video game. They do and talk about the idea of Benjamin learning to drink responsibly. MARCUS gets a birthday gift from TARA VONDREHLE and calls her on Prime to thank her. It is an awkward conversation but they manage not to argue. MARCUS has a conversation with KATAL UNA about their son and think it is time to put him on medication, as well as moderate his drinking so it doesn’t become an issue. Second Week Waking up in the middle of the night, LUKE UNA finds MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about his book. After learning to read some tough parts of it, he asks to have a buzzit but Marcus promises to ask Lauren if she would share the bunnies more. Third Week Deciding that he was going to run away, ABBOTT THAY makes it to the Wolfe residence and into the treehouse. MARCUS WOLFE catches him and they talk about why the boy did what he did before calling Heidi. MARCUS gets HEIDI THAY to the house and the woman is more than upset, really feeling badly as to why her child would run away. In the morning, ABBOTT and HEIDI talk like nothing happened, though Heidi tries to get him to spend more time with his baby sister, while Abbott just annoys ANNA-ALEENA THAY. Just before leaving for Trill, LAUREN UNA talks to CARILL SAVOI about the family trip and her rabbit Mrs. Bunnyton, as well as her family situation. Fourth Week Back on the planet for school in September, SIOMANE TARA (formerly Vondrehle) has had an annulment and explains to MARCUS WOLFE she would like to start working on being friends with him since she doesn’t have anyone else. MARCUS decides that he is going to help LUKE UNA with his troubles and gets onto LAUREN UNA’s good side. After agreeing to have tea with her at a real place, MARCUS is almost immediately regretful when he has to dress up and when he sees the price of it all – especially after KARYN DAX-WOLFE and N’LANI UNA take pictures. TARA has a picnic with MARCUS in an attempt to be more comfortable with the idea of being his friend. There is an awkwardness but they are able to have a civil conversation. LUKE makes MARCUS a drawing to thank him for looking after Lauren before N’LANI comes in and asks to play outside. N’LANI and KARYN hang out in the treehouse and bond closer when N’Lani talks about the future. KATAL UNA talks to MARCUS about how happy she is he is getting alone with the kids, especially LAUREN and all of her playacting – which gets them to decide to enroll her into acting classes. OVI MERU and YINTAR IOAN talk about his courtship within the community and how he is going to make sure it is fair for everyone. Trill Plots First Week For LINCOLN TREDWAY’s 15th birthday, he is allowed to take a bunch of friends out on a special camping trip. He picks KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they talk about the idea of them making a good couple if only they had been a little older. Third Week Now on the planet, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about their plans for the next year, as well as Miss Sito. UNA-KORAN JATAR comes in but Ben gets him to leave before MARCUS enters as well and tells them not to swear as much. #08 August, 2388 #08 August, 2388 #08 August, 2388